


just his luck

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: It was just his luck that Liam was ignoring his flirting.It was just his luck that he didn't notice Liam flirting with him back.Love sometimes really makes you stupid.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	just his luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am here once again because I did not know that my friend group has communally crush on one particular person and it startled me that I am in fact not good at reading signals and as you know me I couldn’t put my two favourite boys aside to not suffer with me.

Theo loves Liam, he loved him for some time now. It seemed like that one thing that came into your life and you didn’t even know why. Theo loved Liam for as long as he can remember.

It started silly, those little smiles that accidentally slipped from his mouth, those chuckles, world suddenly being so much brighter and worth living. It was just his luck that his sister was having health issues. It was just his luck that his parents were arguing all the time showing him how messed up life is. It was just his luck that his sister has died just few years ago and his parents split up just months after her funeral.

Liam came into his life with new hope making him laugh at any ridiculous remark he had about their biology teacher. It was just his luck that the other boy was not listening to him.

“I love you,” he said one day sitting on Liam’s bed once again running from his father’s house because he drank too much beer that night. He was watching his friend read a book while he was pretending to do something on his phone. Liam just lifted his head up and smiled at him toothily tilting his head slightly.

“I love you too, man.” Theo just wished he would figure it out sometime. He just wished that those words could mean something more one day.

It was quite liberating knowing that Liam was that comfortable around him that he didn’t even wink when those words left his mouth. But of course, the stubborn kid with angry issues wouldn’t feel the same love he was feeling right in that moment. It was just his luck that Liam was living in his own bubble focused on school, lacrosse, making sure all of his friends were okay that he didn’t even think about someone loving him.

Theo loved Liam but the other boy never listened to him. He just wanted to hold his hands, trace his fingers across his knuckles and make him shiver. Theo wanted to grip his bicep and squeeze it before they had to part in the hallways of their high school. He wanted to greet Liam with a chaste kiss to his pink lips. He wanted to come to Liam and hug him from behind and kiss his cheek asking him how his day was.

It was just his luck that Liam didn’t get the hidden meaning in his actions.

One day, Liam intertwined their fingers while walking in the mall. Theo jumped in shock staring at their joined hands and then lifting his gaze up to the boy. He was walking carelessly like there was nothing unusual in his behaviour, like he wasn’t just gripping Theo’s hand in the middle of the mall.

Theo let it be, telling himself it was just an accident, telling himself that Liam was just more tactile than other people. There was nothing wrong with them holding hands. There was nothing wrong with that.

After a week or so, Liam looked at him from behind one t-shirt he was just holding, asking Theo if it was appropriate for the party they were attending that night.

“You will look good in anything you choose,” he said to him trying to not look too much onto Liam’s bare torso his eyes firmly focused on the boy’s face.

“You look good,” he said back and Theo frowned. It was just a stupid coincidence, Liam didn’t mean it like that. He was sure he was just trying to mock him so he just laughed, waving him off. It was just a coincidence he told himself. Liam didn’t mean it like that, Liam didn’t intent to say it like that.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that coincidence for two weeks when there was another weird thing about his best friend.

They were eating dinner at McDonalds and Theo was paying attention to something on his phone. By now he doesn’t even know what he was looking at when Liam asked him a really weird question.

“We should go out sometime,” he said and Theo almost choked on his fries.

“Yeah, I wanted to see a movie in the theatre,” he answered telling himself once again that it was just an accident.

“No, I mean like on a date.” And now Theo was definitely choking on his fries staring at Liam like he was crazy.

“What?” he croaked out proud of himself that he didn’t die from the stuck food in his throat.

“I want to take you on a date, Theodore.” Theo almost frowned at the nickname but quickly remembered what his best friend had said.

“But I thought…”

“That I’m not interested? Please, did you ignore me this whole time? I was flirting with you for months by now.” And excuse him but WHAT. When did that happen? When did Liam hit on him? He was trying to find some clue in his memories but finding none. It was always just a mistake, an aftermath of some unfortunate events.

“ _I’ve_ been flirting with you for months now,” he said defensively pouting his mouth glaring at his best friend. This was absolutely ridiculous. How did he not notice?

“No you weren’t.” Now it was Liam’s turn to stare at him in confusion.

“See? Who’s ignoring who now?” This should have been different, they should have said they love each other and move on not arguing over who was flirting with who, it was just so…them.

“So you’re not going on a date with me.” It was a statement, a statement Theo hoped was a filthy lie because if not, he’s going to cry, _hard._

“Didn’t you hear me? Of course I’m going on a date with you!” He didn’t know why he was shouting but he was. Liam was glaring at him with fierce so they were even. He couldn’t believe it, Liam was so not flirting with him this whole time.

“Good."

“Good.”

Having absolutely no clue that your boyfriend is flirting with you sometimes sucked but after making a deal that every time they flirt with each other they’ll say a simple sentence.

“You know I’m flirting with you right now, right?”

It was a little bit better.

Theo won't admit he was still having some trouble but knowing Liam was as bad at reading signals as he was, was quite calming.

He loved Liam and he could say it to him every second of every day if it meant that the other boy will get his feelings eventually.

It was just his luck that they were both dumb and in love.

Love sometimes really makes you stupid.


End file.
